Fairytale
by kyuubiKun321
Summary: memories can haunt a person forever, and take them place they don't want to go. what happens when a girl is haunted by her past and seeks out her father she thought was dead. vampire story review please
1. Preface

Preface

Once upon a time…

If you've heard this _once_, you've heard this a thousand times. _Upon_ hearing it over and over again one has to wonder how many times you'll hear this in your life. Soon you'll have to think good and hard of _a time_ where a story was without this idea. Almost every story is the same. A tale of magic, romance, adventure, or hardships, and doesn't it all end the same too? One thing happens then another and all ending the same way. The guy gets the girl, someone makes their dream come true, or a problem is solved.

A perfect life, a true fairytale.

Back in reality this doesn't happen. Everyone doesn't get a classic happy ending.

So what if the main character doesn't get their happily ever after?

Is it still a good story?

Or would you rather have a fairytale?

In the end isn't it about what the reader wants?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a dark night and there was a crescent moon in the sky. A girl was walking down a brick path in the park surrounded by trees. She was carrying a bag and wearing a long sleeved shirt that clearly showed her neck and a long pair of jeans. There was no need for a jacket because it was a warm night.

As she walked down the path, she soon saw a semi-bright light up ahead. She continued walking and later came to a small, circular area with a single street light on and a bench underneath it. She walked to the bench and sat down, placing her bag next to her on the bench. She then reached into her bag and grabbed a book. She opened the book and began to read; once the book was open, the cover could no longer be seen because the light didn't shine bright enough. She had a watch on her wrist that clearly showed it was a little past 11 o'clock. Time passed, and as the minutes went by a man could be seen walking down the path.

He came over to the girl and asked, "Can I sit here?" while pointing to the empty spot on the bench.

The girl simply nodded without looking up and continued reading. There was a grim feeling in the air between the two of them.

"What are you doing out here?" The man asked breaking the silence between them. The girl sighed and closed her book, showing a blank back cover as she put it on her lap. Placing her hands on the sides of her legs, she gazed up at the man.

"I'll tell you if you tell me first" the girl replied with a faint smile on her face.

The man gave a slight chuckle and simply said "on a walk," His smile mimicked hers.

The girl then put on a cocky smile and replied; "Really now?"

The man put on a curious face and said "Really, but what are you doing out here all alone? "

"I came out here to read. It's so calming and peaceful. Don't you think so?" she replied, turning her cocky smile morphed into sincerity.

The man nodded and looked up at the sky facing forward with his arms behind the bench.

"The moon is so nice, I see why you come out here," he said still looking up at the sky and the girl turned her head to look at him and did not take her eyes off him.

There was an acquired silence between them until the man spoke up, "Do you believe in vampires?" He asked bluntly, turning his face toward her keeping his arms behind the bench.

"No I do not," she said as she got up and the book that was on her lap dropped to the ground showing the pages.

"You really should," he then smiled showing his fangs, and a scared expression found its way upon the girls face. The man pulled the girl closer with his right hand. He leaned forward and got closer to her flesh.

"You really should," he repeated, before biting down into her neck. The street light flickered and she winced before she completely shut her eyes from the pain of the man's fang digging into her neck. There was blood dripping down the side of her neck as the girl's blood flowed into his mouth. Her strength was slowly disappearing, and then gathering what strength she had left she reached into her bag that was still on the bench and grabbed a wooden stake out of the bag. She then swiftly plunged the stake into the vampire's cold heart making him yell out in pain and release his fangs from her neck. The vampire then fell to the ground and slowly disintegrated into a pile of ash.

The girl on the other hand fell to the ground onto her knees, clutching her neck from the immense pain. She was breathing heavy as fangs formed in her mouth. The girl raised the stake in the air, closed her eyes and plunged it into her own heart. She gasped from the pain and turned into a pile of ashes as well.

The wind blew and swept away the ashes. The pages in the book now stained with blood, turned rapidly, closing it and showing the cover. The light stopped flickering and became brighter. The cover of the book had a picture of a cross and had a title written across it, in a bloody font. The title read......

My eyes shot open and then I slowly closed them as I rolled over on my side and pulled the covers over my head. I'd been having that same exact dream for a while now. I just watched the whole thing happen, and waited for it to end. What was strange, though, was that even though I have had this same dream, I get scared every time. I never heard the names of the people in my dream, and their faces were never visible enough to recognize who they were.

The sound of footsteps pulled me from my thoughts. They got louder as they came down the hallway and stopped at my door. My door opened, and I knew who it was since we went through the same thing every morning.

"Selena, wake up," my brother, Adam's, voice could be heard throughout my once silent room.

I groaned and curled up tightly under my covers, and without even looking at my brother I could already tell he was annoyed and tired of the same old routine. Two seconds later, I heard a 'click' from my light switch. Light poured though my blanket, burning my eyes. I shot up from current position, tossing my blanket aside.

"Turn it off!" I hissed as my eyes started to water from the now bright light that was shinning into my eyes, blinding me. I could see my brother smirking as I grabbed a pillow and chucked it at him, trying to keep my eyes open. He left the room before it could hit him and instead hit the door frame and fell to the floor, unfortunately leaving the lights on. I sighed and swung my legs over the side of my bed keeping my eyes closed as I made my way to the switch. I was almost there too when I tripped, catching myself on the wall turning the lights off in the process.

Rubbing my eyes I walked over to my closet picking out my clothes then heading into the bathroom to get ready for school. When I was almost ready to head downstairs; I looked around my room, my eyes already over the sudden pain from before.

_'I don't know why I just don't take out those stupid light bulbs. My room already as a lamp and at least that light isn't so bright.'_

I walked over to it and switched it on letting the dim light fill the room. I grabbed my bag, and then looked up to find Matt hanging from the ceiling in his usual spot.

If you hadn't figured it out already, Matt's a bat, and, yes, I know it rhymes. When I was little the name just came to me, so I stuck with it. I could never regret giving him that name.

On my high ceiling, I have a bunch of strings, over lapping and cris-crossing in every direction. Matt usually sleeps and hangs out in the far back right corner, away from the lights, and could you blame him with my brother coming in every morning? However, it really doesn't matter to me because usually he sleeps when I go to school and follows me around when I get home. Plus, I find it to hard to sleep at night, and having someone to talk to until I fall asleep is pretty nice, even if I'm the one doing all the talking.

I don't know what kind of bat Matt is, but I know he likes sweet fruit since he steals it from me whenever I have any. I also hang fruit from the ceiling for him. As far as I know, he doesn't like bugs but he does prey on small rodents, which is what my aunt likes about him. All in all, I just assume he's a fruit bat and leave it at that, not that it matters to me.

I watched him stretch his wings and fly down on my now outstretched arm, wrapping his wings around himself yet again.

"Hey, Matt! Did you have a good night sleep?"

He flew out the door heading down the stairs.

"I'll take that as a yes."

I wasn't expecting an answer since I cant speak bat, but at the same time I've known him so long that I think I could pretty much guess what he would say if he could speak.

Heading down the stairs, I turned into the kitchen. Adam was already eating breakfast, along with my uncle who was reading the paper and my aunt was on her laptop. I just sat down and picked at some fruit taking a bite out of a piece of toast.

My aunt Valarie was kind of a businessperson type of person; she had shoulder length blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears normal clothes, that on her looked they were made for the queen herself. My aunt really took charge and was a good leader, when she wanted to be.

My uncle Charles was a little more laid back where my aunt is serious. He does the housework, cleaning and cooking to avoid my aunts rat poison she calls _'food'_. He has brown hair and hazel eyes, and I guess he was good looking - I really don't have an opinion, but every girl around him seems to. Many girls like him but he never pays attention to them; either he has no interest in them or it's because he's married to my aunt, who would kill him if he so much as get within a foot of them.

Lastly my brother Adam, like me, has long black hair; his was just above his shoulders and had a kind of messy look. He was wearing a black button down shirt, black pants and a black jacket.

Adam was somewhat strange he had his annoying brother moments but he was really protective at times too. I sometimes felt like if someone were to tap me on the shoulder he would kill them before their finger was two inches away from me. I guess that's somewhat over doing it, but what the hell do I know?

"Selena, don't forget to pick up those from the store on your way from school with your brother OK?" My uncle reminded me.

I rolled my eyes at my uncle,_ 'Like I could forget, I've been waiting forever to for my books to come in'_ "Don't worry I won't forget."

I held my fork with a piece of melon on the end, letting Matt swoop down and from his place on the door front to grab the fruit.

"Selena! What have I said about feeding him from the table?" (My aunt yelled at me like this every morning.)

"Technically, Val, it was off my fork," I said, as I pushed back my chair then put my dishes by the sink. I had Matt hanging from my arm and was now petting him.

"You shouldn't feed him so much, he's starting to get fat," Adam said, with a smug look on his face.

"He is not! He gets plenty of fly time and its fruit; there's virtually no fat." I stuck out my tongue at him as we headed out the door. This is one of those annoying brother moments that just suck, especially having to deal with them so early in the morning.

As we got to the door, I stood far away from it as Adam opened the door and started to head out, and then stopped to look back at me.

"Are you coming or not?" he was just a few steps out the door. I took a deep breath and stepped outside the door, greeted with a rush of hot air. I have no idea why out of all the places my aunt and uncle could have lived that they had to choose _Florida_. It was way too hot, and it was almost winter! Then, to top it all off, the sun was hardly out and it was probably 80 degrees out already.

It was one of those days were Matt was flying overhead and Adam was walking close to me. There was a very awkward silence, and I kept staring at the ground as I walked beside my brother. It was sometimes quiet on our way to school. Other times Adam would talk to me, and vice-versa.

"Why do you keep that thing?" He said breaking the silence.

"What?"

I really wasn't paying attention this morning not that I ever really did.

"I said 'Why do you keep that thing?'" His voice had a hint of annoyance in it.

"What thing? My bag? I know its kind of old but it's still good," I said, slightly holding up my bag and looking at it.

He sighed, talking a deep breath, trying to be patient with me. "No, not the bag, that thing." He pointed to Matt.

"What's wrong with him? I thought you liked bats," I said, surprised maybe less then I should be, but it was still morning and you can't expect much from me right now, or really any time.

"I like bat's it's just that . . . "his voice trailed off trying to explain. "Never mind," He finally said and gaining speed, he went ahead of me.

I, on the other hand, was staying behind, kind of confused. After our parents died, I had found Matt and we instantly bonded (When I found him, my window was open and he just flew in.). Adam never seemed to like Matt, or the fact that I spent most of my time with him.

_My room was fairly lit as I sat on my bed, reading my favorite book, __Interview with a Vampire__. I had just moved in with my aunt Valerie and Uncle Charles. It was cloudy outside from a recent thunderstorm, and the windows were open, letting in a pleasant breeze._

_Matt had just flown in and did a U-turn then landed on my bed. I put my book down, crawled over to him at the end of the bed, and picked him up. I was around five and had to use both hands to pick him up since they were too small._

"_Awwwww, you're so cute!" my small, somewhat squeaky voice said with a big smile on my face._

_My brother walked in. "Hey Selena... what is that?" He asked surprised. _

_My aunt and uncle came in and stared at me. All three of them were wide eyed and had their mouths hanging open. _

_I jumped off my bed and ran over to them, a smile painted on my face and Matt still in my hands. "Aunt Valerie, Uncle Charles, can I keep him? Can I, please?" I said in my sweet little five-year-old voice. I could tell from their looks, even at five, they really weren't totally sure what they were going to do._

_Just then, there was a small squeak from the corner of the room. Valarie screamed and pointed to a mouse in the corner, while standing as close to Charles as possible. I felt Matt squirm in my hands, I let him go and he swooped down, grabbing the mouse and dropped it in front of my Uncle, then flew back to me. _

"_H-he killed it," Valarie stuttered in surprise. _

"_Good boy Matt. That was awesome!" I said while petting him._

"_Matt?" Adam said in confusion._

"_That's what I named him; I think it sounds perfect for him."_

"_Well, it's settled then. Matt can stay!" Valerie said, now over her little panic attack. _

"_But it's a bat! Is it really a suitable pet for Selena?" Charles whispered, leaning slightly toward Val._

"_Of course, and if it makes her happy then it should be fine," She whispered back._

"_Hear that Matt? You can stay, isn't that great?!" I was laughing and spinning around as Matt circled me from above. I went over to Adam and looked up at him with a big smile on my face. "What do you think big brother?"_

"_Whatever," Adam left, followed by Aunt Valerie and Uncle Charles, leaving Matt and me alone. _

_I walked over on to my bed, falling on top of it and Matt was by my side as I closed my eyes._

I caught up with Adam, once again walking close to him. When we got close to the school, I stopped, Adam was a few steps a head, looking back at me. I held out my arm for Matt to land on.

"You have to head home now Matt, OK?"

He obeyed and flew off in the other direction, heading home. Seconds later, Jason came from the intersection in front of us. Jason was my best friend and kind of my only one. People in school thought I was weird. I had black hair with some red highlights tied up in a black ribbon and bat clips in my hair. I'm wearing a black top with black fingerless gloves that went up to my elbow. I had a pair of black jeans and combat boots. Normal right? Wrong! In this school, if you wear black at all, it's like saying, 'Stay away from me, I'm scary.' It was simple, either be a jock, prep, nerd, 'normal', or be shunned the entire time you were there. The whole thing was unfair, but I had Jason and Adam, so I didn't care that much.

Now back to Jason, he had wonderful dark red hair, and if you said, it was orange in any way you were either colorblind or completely stupid. Like Adam and me, he wears black. He has a black shirt with skulls on it (always a classic), along with black pants that had red stitching and chains hanging from them.

Jason was really cool, and if he didn't wear black all the time then he could probably be popular, but I'm glad that he hangs out with us. He's always looking after me in a brotherly way; not as much as Adam, but kind of like that. Plus he can beet the shit out of any of the jocks in the school.

"Hey, Selena, why don't you come over after school and hang out? It shouldn't matter since its Friday, right?" Jason said pulling me away from my thoughts.

"That should be fine, we probably won't get much homework so why don't we do it together?"

"That would be cool, that way we have the whole weekend to hang out too."

I just smiled and nodded back at Jason. He didn't live far, and he would usually meet us at our house since it was right on his way to school. This week, though he had to take care of some old guys' house in the morning before school. It didn't seem to bother him but I thought it was stupid that he had to do it so early in the morning. I think it was about turning something on or off, or something like that; I'm just glad it was the last day he had to go over there, since I like it when Jason's there with us.

When we finally got to school, going through the halls was a nightmare. When we entered school grounds, everything gets suddenly quiet, and everyone starts to stare at us as we walk through the school. I could hear whispers as we passed everyone in the hall, and if they weren't staring at us then I wouldn't have minded so much.

"Don't' worry about them," Adam said.

I looked up at my brother; he just kept facing forward with a blank expression on his face. It never truly surprised me how my brother could keep such an expressionless face in these kind of situations.

Adam and Jason dropped me off at my first class and walked off. I completely hated it; I don't have any classes with them except lunch, by pure luck, and gym. Gym was horrible; not only did we the three of us have different teachers, but the stupid teachers almost never did any kind of class activities that involved all three classes.

I'm two years behind Adam and Jason, I'm fifteen and they're seventeen. My aunt one day decided that it's funny and calls me the _baby_ of the group because she realized that I was the youngest between Jason, Adam and me.

That was not a happy day for me, the worst part was that she just had to go and mention that I was the youngest in the family too. Being called a baby isn't something that anyone wants to be called, especially from your aunt. I hate being the youngest; it makes me feel distant from everyone else. Now she won't let me forget that day and calls me the baby in the family. I personally just think that she does it so she doesn't feel old.

My classes droned on as usual, the entire time I just stared at the clock, waiting for lunch to come so I could see Adam and Jason again.

"Mrs. Zaulinear, attention." Unfortunately not all my teachers liked this, for example, my math teacher didn't totally approve of me staring at the clock the entire class period.

"Selena if you don't pay attention, then you'll have to do the problem on the board." _(Oh so SCARY!)._

"I'd love to, but why don't you have someone who doesn't know the answer do it so then they might actually learn something in this class" I responded.

OK, so maybe that was a little over the line, but I really wasn't in the mood for that right now, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that every kid in the class was thinking the same thing.

Mr. Know-It-All was obviously angry at my response.

"No I'd rather you do it," he said.

I stood up and grabbed a piece of chalk, then looked at the problem for a few seconds. I worked on the problem going step by step, covering the entire board with numbers and symbols. I had my calculator in hand to avoid unnecessary mental math and it took time to finish the problem since Mr. Know-It-All liked it when we showed the steps as we worked. When I was done, the answer came out to be 3.82561546864512345664, rounded to 3.8. The room went silent as I stood there in the front of the class staring at Mr. Know-it-All.

"So is that right?" I asked, knowing it was.

He snapped out of his mental shock and looked at the board.

"Very good. You can sit down now," he said.

I went back to my seat as he went over the problem.

The bell rang and I put my books away and headed over to Jason and Adam's lockers. Then three of us headed over to the lunchroom and went to our usual table. It was round and had only three chairs since everyone takes the other chairs not that we cared since it was just the three of us. We sat down with our usual lunches: I had PB&J and an apple, Adam had some leftover roast beef in a sandwich, and Jason had turkey. I looked around at everyone around. The cafeteria was serving sloppy Joes (A.K.A dog crap between two rocks). There was a reason we never bought lunch.

"Hey, guys, I'm getting something to drink. What do you want?" I asked while standing up.

"Get me a coke," Jason said handing me the money.

"Water," Adam replied handing me money as well.

"Cool. Be right back," I said as I rushed out the door over to the machine outside the cafeteria.

The school thought if it was in the cafeteria then it would cause everyone to crowd the room so no one could get around. Frankly, I was just glad that no one was there waiting on line. I fed the machine the money and grabbed the coke, water and lemonade for me, then headed back.

"Hey, freak!"

I stopped dead in my tracks, turning around to see Sam and his little gang coming my way. Sam was a big football guy in our school and I hated him. I never did anything to him and he wouldn't leave me alone. "Hey, freak, how's it going?" he stood in front of me with his 'crew' members beside him.

"My name's not _freak_, you _retard_," I hissed at him, the bottles in hand.

"Oh, it looks like you got a back bone today," him and his crew laughed as they formed a circle around me.

"You really shouldn't take on people bigger than you, _freak_. You and those other guys should just go and hide in a nice dark hole where you belong." They stared to laugh again.

I held the bottles one arm and clenched my other hand into a fist, then tried to punch him in the stomach. He caught it and pinned my arm behind my back, causing me to drop the bottles on the floor. I try to get out of his grip but he squeezed my wrist almost breaking it. "Not very strong, are you?" he said smiling like an idiot.

"Let me go you bastard!" I screamed.

He bent my wrist and I could hear the snap echo through the hall. I was holding back a scream, my eyes shut tight waiting for it to end.

I heard a scream from one of the other guys, and opening my eyes I saw Jason standing in the hall with one guy on the ground and the others backing away slowly.

"Jason! Adam!" I took a deep breath and used my other arm to elbow Sam in the stomach. He released my wrist and I ran to the guys, then stood behind them.

Sam was clenching his stomach. Him and his gang backed up and started to walk away.

"I'll get you next time for this," Sam yelled as they went down the hall.

I went over to the bottle and picked them up of the floor. "Thanks," I said then we started to walk back to the cafeteria. When Adam and Jason stopped in the middle of the hall, I turned around and stared at them, "What?"

"What do you mean 'what'? That guy almost snapped your wrist in half and you don't seem to be even a little phased."

Adam was pissed and I guess I deserved it, but there was no doubt in my mind that they wouldn't have saved me.

"I could have taken him on but there were almost five other guys. In any case, you guys came so it shouldn't have mattered right? Plus, we're in school; what's the worst he could have done?"

"Wrong," Jason took a step closer, "it might have been on school property this time, but what about next time and you're not on school property?"  
"Then I'll go all out and knock him down," I punched the air with one fist then turned back around and started to walk. I was stopped by Adam putting his hand on my shoulder.

"No offense, but you not the strongest person. You won't be able to take them on by yourself."

I looked up, "Well, it's a good thing I have you guys then."

Adam's grip loosened on my shoulder and his face softened.

Jason took the drinks out of my hand said as he looked away. "You should probably go to the nurse about your wrist."

"I'm fine, no need to worry. See?" I bent my wrist and you could hear it crack from a mile away.

"May-maybe your right," I struggled with my words trying not to show pain in my voice. I was holding my wrist as the guys walked me to the nurse.

When we got to the nurses office it was empty except for the nurse that was sitting at her desk. When we stepped in, she looked up from the computer. "So what seems to be the problem?" She had a gigantic smile that seemed to be permanently drawn on her face. She looked like she enjoyed it when kids came to her in pain, and she looked dumber than a rock; a very, very, very, very, very, very, very small rock. It was as if she was blind. It was so _obvious_ that the person holding their wrist and had _pain_ basically stamped all over their face was perfectly healthy.

Adam pushed me forward, "We think she might have sprained her wrist, could you look at it?"

"Sure. Come this way and sit down on the bed."

She led us around the corner and guided me to a bed_.' I don't know what is about school nurses but they never know what to do. Adam said my wrist hurt and when I sat down, she stuck a thermometer in my mouth.'_ I thought to myself, _'what does that having a fever or with my wrist?' _

When she left, I turned to Adam, and said "This is stupid."

"Bear with it for now," he replied.

I gave him a look then shifted my eyes to my wrist. It was only a few seconds later before the nurse came back. She grabbed the thermometer from my mouth and look at it raising it to the light.

"Hm, must be broken."

Adam held out his hand as she handed it to him. _'Why does he have to look at it?'_ I thought. '_He must really think she's stupid,'_ that was the only reason that I could come up with while I stared at him holding the thermometer up to the light.

"You're right, it's probably broken," he handed it back to her and she threw it out turning her attention back to me. _'No wonder she's happy now, that's probably the first time someone said that to her.'_ I was pulled away from my thoughts by the nurse grabbing my wrist and poking it.

"Does that hurt?" She said as she kept poking it in various places while asking the same question repeatedly;

'_You'd think after I kept saying 'Ow!' the first 20 times she'd understand that I was in pain. To her 'ow' probably meant, 'No, I'm fine. Really, keep on poking my sprained wrist. It doesn't hurt at all!'_' I thought to myself.

"Well you definitely sprained it. I'll wrap it up so it doesn't move too much and it can heal properly. You should also put some ice on it."

'_No really? I don't know what you have to learn to become a school nurse, but even I knew that.'_

"'Kay," I relayed wanting to get out of here.

I watched her as she wrapped my wrist and handed me ice to put on it.

"You can probably go home now. Do you want to call for a ride?"

I thought about it for a minute. '_Aunt Val will probably be busy with work; Charles will be busy doing whatever he does at home, leaving Matt the only one there to talk to until Adam and Jason get home.'_

After a few seconds I made up my decision.

"Can I stay here 'til school ends?"

She gave me a look.

"I mean there are only a couple of classes left in the school day so it should be fine, right?"

"Fine, just rest here then." She got up and left the three of us alone.

"You should go home," Adam gave me a look of disapproval.

"It's not broken, and besides I'd rather stay here and wait for you guys."

Looking up at them I could see, Adam wasn't happy with my decision and Jason was being as protective as my brother, giving me the same look.

The bell rang, Jason and Adam left and I was left to just wait around in the nurse's office. I spread myself out on the bed and stared up at the ceiling as I waited for the day to end.

The clock seemed to stop moving, but its _ticking_ echoed throughout the room. I stood up and walked over to the window, looking up out into the sky. Dark clouds were everywhere and covered the sky, engulfing it and leaving no traces of the sun's light anywhere.

'When did it get cloudy outside?' I asked myself.

All the sudden, I stopped breathing.

'_Where did my voice go?'_ I tried screaming for the nurse, Jason, Adam, anyone. I ran for the door, but when I got to the corner there was nothing there, just an empty wall. I looked back for the window but it was gone. I sunk down onto the floor and hugged my knees. The light was disappearing slowly from the room, I couldn't see anything.

'_It's all disappearing, everything.'_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I felt something warm against my body. When I opened my eyes everything was bright and blurry, I closed my eyes, my limbs felt heavy and numb, refusing to move. Slowly opening my eyes everything came into focus. Jason was caring me on his back as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Look who's awake," Jason turned his head to look at my still half asleep face.

"How long was I out?" I said forcing my eyes to stay open as I looked around, we were close to home. Adam was caring a several bags on his arms and a huge pile of books in his hands, Jason also had a few bags on his arms.

"Around 2 hours, the nurse said that you fell asleep almost 5 minutes into 7th period." Jason stopped and put my down then grabbed some of the books from Adam.

Jason started walking toward the house again then looked at Adam and me, "why do you guys get so many books? You go through this every almost every few months."

"What can I say? We like to read," I said as I skipped lightly down the path, leaving Jason and Adam behind as I went ahead of them.

"You could help you know!" Jason yelled from behind me.

I stopped and turn around waiting for them to catch up. When they got close enough I recognized one of the books from the top of the pile in Adam's arms. It was a hard covered book with the title printed on the front; the book was around 600 to 700 pages, though it only looked around 500 pages. I quickly took it from the pile then opened it and started to read as I walked head of the guys once again.

"That wasn't very helpful!" Jason yelled for behind. I smiled, ignoring him and continued to walk home as Adam and Jason talked while carrying the rest of the books.

"We're home!" Adam yelled as we went through the door.

"Welcome home!" Charles yelled back from the kitchen.

We walked trough the house until me reached the dining room where we placed all the books down on the table. Our dining room had china cabinets filled with a variety of place settings. On the wall there were shelves with glass dolls and figurines that would seem as though they were looking at something across the room. The windows had long curtains that reach all the way to the floor and the walls were a dark maroon color. In the center of the room was a large table with a white table cloth that seemed to brighten up the seemingly dreary room.

My uncle walked in as we placed the books down, he was wearing an apron and had a large metal spoon in his hand.

"Good, you guys picked up the books," my uncle said with a large smile on his face. I noticed his gaze transfer from our faces to my wrist, it still had a bandage wrapped around it and it was easily spotted from my lack of long sleeves.

"What happened?" He asked.

"What do you mean," I tried to smile and pretend like I didn't know what he was talking about. I put my arm behind my back and kept smiling, hoping that he would drop the subject and leave it at that.

"Your wrist, what happened to it?"

"I just got careless that's all," I responded keeping a straight face so that he couldn't tell that I was lying. Not that I wanted to lie to him, it's just that I don't feel like taking to him about a small 'bully problem' (_if you can call it that_) that I can handle without his help of any sorts.

'_Besides, how could he help?' _

"You should have been more careful then," he responded then started to talk to the guys.

As much was I love my Aunt and Uncle I could never consider them a _parental figure_ in my life.

'_I all ready had a mom and dad, I don't need another one.'_ My mind seemed to drift off carelessly into my own thoughts.

"So where do you guys keep all of these books? I know for a fact that you don't have enough room in this house to fit all of the books you get like every month," Jason pulled me away from my thoughts as he talked to Adam and Charles.

"Some of the older ones go to Adam's and Selena's grandmother's house, the rest just go to the person that it belongs to and everyone has their own special spot for their books." My uncle said.

"Hey Selena, you ready to go?" Jason looked down at me smiling as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Charles asked.

I shifted my gaze from Jason to Charles, "Jason's house to hang out."

"Adam are you going to?" He asked.

Adam quickly looked around the room then looked at Jason before replying. "I think I'll stay here, I want to get some stuff done."

I gave him a questioning look but he ignored my gaze. Before I could say anything to him Jason pulled me away from them and out of the house. As we traveled down the driveway I looked back at the house. The curtains were closed and vines covered the side of the house (but in an artistic way, as Valerie would say). There were some flowers along our house and driveway, the house was a beautiful off white color and it all just looked brand new and well taken care of. To anyone the house would look welcoming and homely, but to me it looked empty and lonely like every other house. No house will ever feel like _home_ until my mother's smiling face is once again at me when I get home. Or until I get to stay up late waiting for my dad to return from work, only to fall asleep on the couch, leaving my dad the job of carrying my back to my bed. I missed my parents more then anything and no place will feel like _home_ until they are there waiting for me.

When we got to the end of the drive way we started heading down the road to Jason's house. It wasn't far; our two houses are a couple of minuets apart and are the only two houses on the road. Our road was long, between our houses there were a few trees, and behind them was a large forest, and across the road was a graveyard.

Jason's parents weren't home so I sat on the couch and Jason walked into the kitchen. Jason's house was very bright and open, his mom had a bright personality and it showed in her decorating.

As I sat on the couch and got comfortable my mind went to Adam, "Jason, why did Adam stay behind?"

"Maybe he had something to do," he yelled back to me from the kitchen.

"It's Friday! what could he have to do? Besides he always hangs out with us," I said, my voice filled with disappointment.

"I'm sure that whatever he has to do it's important." Jason came back caring 2 mugs with steam pouring out of them, he handed me one and sat beside me. I looked down at it, it was warm in my hands and the smell was sweet, it was hot chocolate. When I took a sip it was sweet and made my whole body warm up.

I smiled at the comfortable feeling, but imminently erased it, "you're off the hook, for now," I said taking another sip. We sat in silence while watching T.V., there was some comedian on but they weren't that funny. My mind wandered back to Adam after a while, this wasn't the first that he acted weird.

"What do you think Adam's doing?" I asked, taking another sip of Coco, and waited for a responds, nothing. "When we left he looked so serious," I continued, "I hope every thing's alright."

Jason sighed and grabbed my cup out of my hand and placed it on the table beside his. I looked up at him with a questioning look; he was facing me then all of the sudden he started hugging me.

"Everything is fine," he whispered.

"But…" I started to say.

"You don't need to worry," he continued, hugging me tighter. Slowly I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes.

'_Why is Jason acting weird now? I guess I'll leave it alone for now.'_ I pulled away form Jason and smiled up at him. I loved that he was always warm, he was like a giant plushy.

After that we finished our hot Coco we continued to sit in silence on the couch. It got late and we headed back to my house for dinner (Jason's parents come home late sometimes so he eats with us).

"To think it was hotter then hell before," I said to Jason while opening the door. As soon as the door closed there was a loud crash from upstairs, Jason and I took off our shoes by the door and headed up the stairs. There was another sound from the other side of Adam's room.

"Adam, dude, you in there?" Jason asked while knocking on the door, he tied twisting the knob but the door was locked.

"Stay here," I said, running to my room I searched through my draws and pulled out the lock picking kit we made in tech class last year. When I got back I kneeled in front of the door and started working on the lock.

"Never thought you would keep that thing," Jason said referring to my lock picking kit.

"You never know when it'll come in handy," I said as the lock clicked and the door slowly opened. I looked into the room and my eyes widened, Adam was holding Matt on the ground by his wings.

"What's going on in here!" I yelled, Adam released Matt and he flew clumsily over to me. I gently held in my hand, his wing was torn and there was blood trickling on my hand. I looked at Adam, he wasn't in better shape than Matt, and there were scratches and bruises all over him.

"Selena…" Adam started to say.

"No, get cleaned up and then will talk," I said averting my eyes from him.

"Selena, are you…" Jason put his hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off.

"I'm fine!" I left Adam's room and headed into mine. I walked into the bathroom and placed Matt on a towel on the counter then started to fill the sink with water. I opened the cabinet and grabbed the first aid kit, pulling out some gauze and medicine.

"This is going hurt a little but please bear with it, "I told Matt, placing him in the sink. I carefully washed him trying not to hurt him too much; after he was clean I wrapped a towel around him to dry him off. Grabbing the bottle of peroxide and a cotton ball then started treating Matt's wounds. As soon as the cotton ball touched him he started to freak out. I put my hand on him to keep him down and continued treating his wounds.

"Please calm down Matt," I placed a Popsicle stick on each side of his torn wing then wrapped it in gaze. "There," I said releasing him. "You wont be able to fly for a while but it should heal fast." I took him gently in my hands and placed him against the side of my head, giving him a hug. I felt his free wing wrap around the back of my head as if hugging me back.

I pulled him away and looked down at him, "Matt," he was so adorable as he looked up at me. "I Love you," I smiled at him then brought him back into my room, placing him on a pillow on my bed. The door creaked open and Charles peeked his head through the door way.

"Selena, it's time for dinner," he said.

"I'm coming," I said turning my head to look at him, he had a smile on his face as he nodded before leaving. I looked back at Matt, "I'll be back later with something to eat so stay here for now and get some rest," I left the room closing the door behind me and then headed down the hall way. When I got to the dinning room everyone was seated and started placing food on there plates. I sat down between Adam and Jason, staring at the bowls of food on the table; everything was steaming and the aroma for the food was circling the entire room. Charles had cooked a large bowl full of spaghetti with red sauce, there were also some meatballs and fresh bread. Everything was cooked to perfection as always, I grabbed some spaghetti and buttered a piece of bread.

"So how was school?" Charles asked trying to lift the uncomfortable felling.

"Fine," I bluntly said.

"Selena hurt her wrist at school today," Adam said, Charles already knew but I was hopping not to have to tell Valerie.

"What why didn't anyone tell me!" Val yelled, standing up and walking over to me. She pulled my chair out and made me stand up to give her a hug. "My poor baby, are you ok?" She squeezed me so tightly that it was hard to breath. She over reacts all the time so I did want to tell her, Charles and Jason started at us while Adam just continued eating.

'_You are so going to pay for this'_ I thought while glaring at Adam.

"Aunt Val I'm fine, it's just a sprain," she released me from her death grip and looked at me with her hands on my shoulder. She gave me a worried look while I just smile up at her.

'_I wonder if she acted like this when she saw Adam,'_ I looked back at Adam, he had several bandages on his arms, face, and well, everywhere.

Val and I sat back down and without even looking at Adam I said "so why exactly did you attack Matt again?"

"Why do you assume that I started it?" he asked.

''_Cause you've never liked him, bastard,'_ I thought to myself.

"I never said that you started it," I said not looking at him.

"He just attacked me for no reason I didn't do anything to him."

"He wouldn't just attack someone! Something must have happened!" I said glaring at him, I was getting angry now and Adam wasn't telling me something.

"Selena calm down, you can talk about it later," Val said in an assertive tone. I looked back at my plate and poked my food.

"Jason, since it's raining so much you're welcomed to stay over if you like. I already called you parents and they said it was fine," Charles said trying to break the tension in the room.

"Thanks, that would be great," Jason replied.

"I'm done," I pushed my chair back and picked up my plate, "I'm going up stairs."

"You barely touched your food," Val said.

"I'm not that hungry," I walked into the kitchen, placing the plate in the sink after scraping the food in the garbage. I went into the fridge, grabbed an apple and then headed upstairs. When I opened the door to my room Matt was right where I left him. I walked over to my bed and placed the apple next to him then went over to my closet and grabbed my pajamas. My pajamas were a thin pair of long black pajama bottoms with rose petals on the side and a matching long sleeve top. I went into the bathroom to change and brush my teeth, when I was done I looked into the mirror. My eyes were dark and my skin was pale.

'_You would think after being here for so long, where it's sunny almost all the time, I would get a tan.'_ I thought to myself, not that I was complaining, I like my pale skin.

I walked out of the bathroom and went over to my book shelf. My book self was an average size, there were some new books, some baby books and of course old photo albums. I grabbed a photo album then headed over to my bed and leaned on my headboard next to Matt. I opened the album, the pictures were from 10 years ago before my parents died and I moved to this house. There were pictures from the holidays, vacation, everything, to anyone we would have seemed like the perfect family and that's what it felt like at the time. My mom was a beautiful person; she had soft skin, silky brown hair and dark eyes. My dad was handsome too he had black hair, dark eyes, he was strong and kind. Valarie and Charles have said on numerous occasions that Adam and I are the spitting image of our parents.

"I wish they were here," I said to myself. My eyes started to water, a few tears escaped and landed on the picture of Adam, myself, my mom and my dad. We were sitting in my grandma's library reading when my Grandma walked in a snapped a shot of us.

I can still remember her voice saying, _'you four look incredible together; you're like the pieces of puzzle, fitting together to make one large picture.'_ After that we all looked around, I was curled up on a chair with a book, Adam was sitting on the floor, and mom and dad were on the couch reading. We were like the pieces of a puzzle; everything seemed so perfect together, it was like a fairytale.

All of the sudden there was a high-pitched screech, and then the power went out. I put my album on the nightstand then looked over to see Matt still on the pillow. There was only a little light coming form the large window above my bed so all I could see is his shadow. He lifted his head to head to look up at me, his eyes were like glass, crystal orbs, reflecting light and trying pierce into my soul. I looked up at the clock on the wall, staring at it so that my eyes could adjust. It read 11 o'clock, _'everyone should be asleep by now,'_ I thought to myself.

"Matt, stay here OK?" I told him getting up and heading toward the door. I felt around the door searching for the knob, it wasn't there, I couldn't even find the frame. I couldn't find the door and the room was getting cold.

"You can't get out," said a voice from behind me. I turned around to see who it was but the only thing there were shadows. I wrapped my arms around myself trying to keep warm. I felt blanket go around me along with a pair of arms and I froze.

"You don't have to be afraid," it was a mans voice.

"Wh-who are y-you?" I stuttered, partly from the cold and partly out of fear.

"I not surprised that you don't recognize me, but don't worry I'm a friend," his voice seemed so smooth and comforting, it was like I did know him but I could put my finger on it.

"How did you get in here?"

"I've been here all along." So many questions were heading spinning through my mind. He seemed to know so much and I can't even see what he looks like. The only thing that I could pick out was that he was about the height of Adam

"What-"

"I'm here to protect you," he interrupted, now standing in front of me.

"From what?"

"You'll find out soon enough." He released his grip on me and disappeared into the darkness. I tried to reach out and stop him from leaving but there was nothing. I searched for a wall or anything solid. There wasn't anything any where. I closed my eyes and sat on the floor hugging my knees. It was cold and I could here the wind blowing, I wrapped the blanket tighter around me but it didn't help. I heard it blow open and closed in the widow and there was a sound of a door opening.

"_Selena,"_ the voice sounded eerie and seemed to echo throughout the entire room. _"Selena,"_ it repeated. The voice sent a shiver down my spine and was causing my heart to race. All of the sudden a hand was placed on my shoulder and I screamed, screwing my eyes shut and placing my hands on my ears.

'_What is happening to me?!?!'_ my mind was racing and I felt like my heart was going to shoot out of my chest.

"Selena!" That voice, it sounded like Adam! I felt arms wrap around me and I opened my eyes. Looking up I could see Adam's face looking down at me; I turned my body to the side and leaned against his chest. Jason was sitting next to us and my eyes started to water. Why is this happening? Was it a dream? If it was, how did it end up like this? There are so many questions and, I'm afraid of the answers.

"Is everything all right?!" Charles rushed through the door and his voice had nothing but worry in it.

"What's going on in here?" Val said, walking in after Charles.

"I'll take care of things here, don't worry," Adam said back to them and they walked back to there room after giving him a knowing nod. Adam grabbed my shoulders and lightly pushed me off of him. I tried to stop the tears from flowing but they kept coming. Jason walked over to my lamp and turned it on before heading back to the other room. I rubbed my eyes and tried my hardest to stop my tears from flowing out as I looked up at Adam. His face was no longer soft or concerned. More serious and. . . scary.

"What happened here?" He demanded.

I said nothing. My breathing stared to turn into short gasps as I tried to calm myself down.

"Selena," his grasp tightened on my shoulders and a tear fell from my eye. "please tell me what happened." I hung my head and let a few tears run down my face and drop onto the floor. His grip loosened and I automatically wrapped my arms around him. Slowly he wrapped his arms around me, except while I was tightly squeezing him his hands barely made contact. He quickly picked me up and brought me to my bed placing me gently down onto the soft mattress. As soon as my head touched the pillow I couldn't move. Adam pulled my blanket over my head then stroke my head once before walking way. I tried to make and reach out to him but my body wouldn't move, not even and inch. My eyes got heavy and started to close despite my mind telling them to stay open. The last thing I saw was Adam closing the door to my room, not even looking back.

_'Don't leave me'_ I thought before closing my eyes before slipping unconscious.

* * *

chapter 3 will be coming soon, i've almost finished typing it


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Light was pouring through the window and my skin as if it was on fire. My body felt numb, and didn't want to move. My eyes watered trying to stay open and my head felt dizzy as well. After a few seconds I pulled the covers to the side and pulled all my strength into shifting my legs over the side of my bed. I stood up feeling light headed as I tried to keep my balance. I took one step and the next thing I knew I was lying face down on the cold floor.

"_You should be more careful,"_ the voice was ominous and echoed throughout the entire room. I lifted myself up on my shaky arms and looked behind me. The blanket was wrapped around my ankle. I sat up and untangled myself. Standing up I started walking towards the door, my legs felt like Jello and my breath was shallow. When I finally opened the door, Matt flew to the top of the door frame and hung from it.

"Good morning Matt," I said looking up and giving him a weak smile.

As I started to walk into the hallway I heard the voice again coming from behind me.

"_Good morning,"_ I turned around but no one was there.

_'I must be going crazy,'_ I thought to myself. As I continued walking down the hallway the house was bright and the sun was shining through the curtains. I carefully and slowly make my way to the kitchen where everyone except Charles, who was cooking, was sitting. I sat down folding my arms on the table, using them as a pillow. My eyes felt heavy but I forced them open.

"You can't be that tired ," Charles said.

"Why ..." I couldn't help but yawn, "what time is it?" I asked, giving up and closing my eyes. I took a deep breath and relaxed, my pajamas felt smooth against my skin as I shuffled in my chair.

"It's already one O'clock," he replied.

"Oh," I yawned again and everything was quiet until something in me finally snapped. "What!" I threw my head up so fast that everything turned red, as blood rushed to my head. I looked down at what I was wearing, finally realizing that I was in my pajamas. Then looking at everyone else , they were in their normal clothes.

I looked towards the clock that was hanging on the wall, praying that my uncle was wrong, he wasn't. I slammed my head against the table and let my arms dangle at my side.

"How could I have slept so long? I thought I went to bed early," I mumbled to myself. My mind was filling with questions as I tried to remember what had happened last night. _'Come on remember! REMEMBER!'_ I started to feel dizzy, and gave up, _'I CAN"T BELIEVE I CAN'T REMEBER!' _I felt like I should be ramming my head into the wall for forgetting something that happened just last night, I never thought I was _that_ forgetful.

"You shouldn't worry about it," Adam said in a calm tone, I looked up at him as he said and wasn't even looking at me. "You should get some more rest though, you still look tired." I'm not sure how I looked right now but I felt awful.

There was a small clank sound and I lifted my head to see a small plate of food had been placed in front of me by my uncle, who stood at my side smiling.

"You should eat something before we leave," he said still smiling down at me. I lifted the rest of my body so I was sitting upright in my seat.

"Where are we going?" I asked picking at my scrambled eggs.

"You don't remember?" Val replied giving me a confused look. I shook my head then took a bite of my eggs. "In about half an hour we'll be heading to Grandma Elizabeth's house".

I looked back down at my plate letting my lips curl into a small smile as I thought about Grandma Elizabeth. She was from my dad side of the family and to me she was a big part of my life. When Adam and I were younger and my parents were alive we would visit her often. Occasionally we would sleep over when we lost track of time and it was to late to start driving home. There are far to many memories in that house for one person to count.

After breakfast, um, lunch, I headed upstairs to change clothes and pack before leaving. When I got my room I climbed on to my bed, closed the curtains, preventing light for further entering my room. Light still seeped through the curtains but it's better then it was before. I went over to my bureau grabbing a black long sleeve turtle neck and a pair of my black jeans.

I went into my bathroom and looked into the mirror. My skin looked pasty and I could barely keep my eyes open. All together I looked better then I felt. I stepped out of the bathroom tying my hair back, and then went to lie down on my bed. I closed my eyes and my body seemed to sink down into my sheets, down through my mattress and down through the floor. My body felt heavy and I felt completely dead, not wanting to move. Taking in a deep breath, I let out a long sigh before forcing my body to sit up and getting swinging my legs over the side the bed.

Matt flew over to my side and I looked down at him as he got closer to me. I finally scooped him up in my hands then placed him on my lap, using my index finger to softly pet him on the head. I looked down at him, his eyes large and glassy. My gaze travel to the ceiling, then let out a sigh trying to block out the world around me.

"_What's wrong?" _I looked around searching for the voice that comes from god knows where.

"Nothings wrong," my voice dragging slightly. _'I must be going crazy to be answering a random voice,' _I thought to myself, letting out another sigh. I stood up still carrying Matt in my hands and grabbed my bag for the weekend at Grandma Elisabeth's house, something I was looking forward too.

* * *

Woot chapter 3 is up!

i know it's short but i can only do so much . please forgive the wait for anyone who cares *bows*


End file.
